Economic Intelligence Council
The Economic Intelligence Council is the apex forum overseeing government agencies responsible for economic intelligence and combating economic offences. The Council is also the apex of 18 regional economic intelligence committees, and is part of the Union Ministry of Finance. It was formed in 1990. Functions The Economic Intelligence Council is responsible for coordination, strategy and information-sharing amongst the government agencies responsible for intelligence and control of economic offences such as smuggling, money laundering tax evasion and fraud. The Council also advises the Finance Minister and the Union Council of Ministers on laws regulating the financial sector and fighting economic crimes. Members The chairperson of the Economic Intelligence Council is the Finance Minister of India. Its chief members include the Governor of the Reserve Bank of India (RBI), Chairman of the Securities and Exchange Board of India (SEBI) and the Directors of the Central Bureau of Investigation (CBI), Narcotics Control Bureau (NCB) and the Directorate of Revenue Intelligence. Members from the Finance Ministry include the Secretaries of Finance, Revenue, Company Affairs and the Additional Secretary of Banking. The Central Board of Excise and Customs is represented by its Chairman and its members responsible for the Excise, Customs and Anti-Smuggling departments. The Central Board of Direct Taxes is represented by its chairman and the member for investigation. Other department heads include the Directors of the Directorate General of Economic Enforcement and Directorate General of Anti-Evasion. The Deputy Director General of the Central Economic Intelligence Bureau serves as the Council's secretary. Special invitees include the Director of the Intelligence Bureau (IB) and the Directorate General of Foreign Trade. Regional committees Under the Economic Intelligence Council are 18 regional economic intelligence committees. The committees are constituted of a wide-range of agencies and officials responsible for the designated regions, including senior regional officers of the Central Board of Direct Taxes,Central Board of Excise and Customs, Central Board of Direct Taxes, Reserve Bank of India, State Bank of India, registrar of the companies, head of the states sales tax departments and the head of the regional office of the Directorate General of Foreign Trade,CBI,Lokayukta,CISF,CRPF,NCB,CBN etc. The convenors of the regional committees are: *Director General of Income Tax (Investigation), Ahmedabad - region of Ahmedabad in the state of Gujarat. *Director General of Income Tax (Investigation), Bangalore - region of Karnataka and Goa in the state of Karnataka. *Chief Commissioner of Customs and Central Excise, Vadodara - region of Vadodara, Surat and Rajkot in the state of Gujarat. *Chief Commissioner of Customs and Central Excise, Bhopal - region of Bhopal, Indore, Raipur and Jabalpur in the states of Madhya Pradesh and Chhattisgarh. *Commissioner of Income Tax Bhubaneswar - region of Bhubaneswar in the state of Orissa. *Director General of Income Tax, Mumbai - region of Mumbai in the state of Maharashtra and the state of Goa. *Director General of Income Tax (Investigation), Kolkata - region of Kolkata in the state of West Bengal. *Director General of Income Tax (Investigation), Chandigarh - region of Chandigarh, Rohtak, Amritsar, Jalandhar and Patiala in the state of Punjab. *Chief Commissioner of Income Tax, Kochi - region of Kochi, Thiruvananthapuram and Calicut in the state of Kerala. *Director General of Income Tax (Investigation), Delhi - region of Delhi. *Chief Commissioner of Income Tax, Hyderabad - region of Hyderabad, Visakhapatnam and Guntur in the state of Andhra Pradesh. *Chief Commissioner of Income Tax, Jaipur - region of Jaipur in the state of Rajasthan. *Chief Commissioner of Income Tax, Kanpur - region of Kanpur, Allahabad, Lucknow, Agra and Meerut in the state of Uttar Pradesh. *Director General of Income Tax (Investigation), Chennai - region of Chennai in the state of Tamil Nadu *Commissioner of Customs, Madurai - region of Madurai and Coimbatore in the state of Tamil Nadu. *Chief Commissioner of Income Tax, Patna - region of Patna and Ranchi in the states of Bihar and Jharkhand respectively. *Chief Commissioner of Income Tax, Pune - region of Pune, Aurangabad, Belgaum, Kolhapur, Nasik and Nagpur in the state of Maharashtra. *Commissioner of Customs (Preventive), Shillong - region of Shillong in the state of Meghalaya. References Category:Indian intelligence agencies Category:Ministry of Finance (India) Category:Executive branch of the Indian government Category:Financial regulation Category:Financial crimes Category:Tax evasion ru:Совет по экономической разведке